marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadowstalker (Earth-616)
; | Relatives = Mr. Howlett (step-paternal great grandfather, deceased); John Howlett, Sr. (step-paternal grandfather, deceased); Thomas Logan (paternal grandfather, deceased); Elizabeth Howlett (paternal grandmother, deceased); John Howlett, Jr. (step-paternal uncle, presumed deceased); Dog Logan (paternal uncle); James Howlett (father); Unnamed mother; Erista (paternal half-brother); Akihiro (paternal half-brother); William Downing (paternal half-brother, deceased); Saw Fist (paternal half-brother, deceased); Cannon Foot (paternal half-brother, deceased); Laura Kinney (paternal half-sister); Fire Knives (paternal half-sister, deceased); Amiko (foster sister); Elias Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson (grand-uncle, deceased); Frederick Hudson II (first cousin once removed); Truett Hudson (second cousin); Victor Hudson (second cousin); James Hudson (second cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Purple | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Biological child of Wolverine | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Renato Guedes | First = Wolverine Vol 4 1 | Death = Wolverine Vol 4 11 | Quotation = Your blood is as sweet as candy. | Speaker = Shadowstalker | QuoteSource = Wolverine Vol 4 10 | HistoryText = Origin The woman who would come to be known as Shadowstalker was the daughter of Wolverine and a unnamed woman. Not much is known about the relationship apart from the fact that they had a child. Not much is known about Shadowstalker's past either except that one day she was found by her half-brother Daken in order to be used as a weapon against her own father. Daken then gave Shadowstalker to a powerful criminal organization called The Red Right Hand which had a personal vendetta against Wolverine. The leader of this criminal Organization then tasked one of its member to train Shadowstalker at becoming an efficient assassin, after which she took on her secret identity. The Mongrels She later joined the team led by Gunhawk dubbed the “Mongrels”. The team was created to eliminate Wolverine's friends, family and ex-girlfriends. Shadowstalker worked with Fire Knives, Gunhawk, Saw Fist, and Cannon Foot who tracked down Wolverine's current girlfriend, Melita Garner. They found her working in the San Francisco Post building. The team headed into the building, taking out the security on the way. When they found and attacked Melita, they were shocked to discover her with a Skrull sonic disruptor, which she fires at the team. Melita got away from the Mongrels with the help of the mutant shapeshifter Mystique. The team reported their failure back to the Red Right Hand, but they decided to proceed to their next target in the nation of Madripoor. Shadowstalker and the team arrived in Madripoor, and traveled through the city to find the Princess Bar. They then massacred the bouncers and staff, but Tyger Tiger intervened when Gunhawk tried to open a certain door. Gunhawk told Tyger that “Logan is in hell”, and burned down the room filled with mementos and possessions which Wolverine had accumulated over his long lifetime. Tyger asked why the Mongrels were doing this, but all Gunhawk said was Wolverine had made his, and the rest of Gunhawk's team's, life a living hell. After the death of Cannon Foot, Shadowstalker faced Wolverine, she was given a chance to surrender peacefully but she decided to fight him instead. During their fight, Shadowstalker raked her spiked gloves into Wolverine's face, and told him that his blood tasted so sweet. Shadowstalker appeared to be a dominatrix and a sadist and enjoyed inflicting pain with the spiked ball attached to her hair. Shadowstalker taunted Wolverine for a kiss, but he bit her cheek and sliced the spiked balls from her hair. Wolverine then defeated her and killed her. It was after all the Mongrels died that Wolverine found out that Shadowstalker and the rest of the Mongrels were his children, which devastated him. Shadowstalker alongside the rest of the Mongrels was buried by Logan afterwards. It's unknown if Shadowstalker was aware that Daken was her half-brother and Logan her father, as the Red Right Hand and Daken only told her what was necessary to make her fight and die against her own father. | Powers = | Abilities = Shadowstalker is a trained mercenary with excellent martial arts and other combat skills. | Strength = Average human who engages in intensive exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Shadowstalker has two spiked balls attached to her hair. She can whip her hair around to strike her enemies with the spiked balls. Shadowstalker also wears gloves laced with tiny spikes on the palm and underneath some fingers. | Notes = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Logan Family